


Two parts

by ARMEN15



Category: Bron | Broen | The Bridge
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMEN15/pseuds/ARMEN15
Summary: Two short vignettes in season 4 ep 5 and 8





	Two parts

AS USUAL ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO AUTHORS AND PRODUCERS

The cup falls to the floor and breaks in a thousand pieces, like his heart.

Shattered dreams, shattered hopes, and the small plastic bag in his pocket is all that remains. 

Full of white pills, to forget, to erase his mind. 

He takes one between trembling fingers.

So tiny, so smooth, so easy to use.

He can replace the cup with them.

She created it and they created a life; she destroyed the latter, he had the right to destroy the former. 

Just wipe off all the memories about her and her words of love, now he feels only the void. 

The black hole he is living into, since he left her on the dark stairs. 

The white pill is smiling at him.

In his mouth it tastes good. 

____________________

She sits on his hospital bed without permission, her practical way. 

He is used to, he does not protest.

She is there and it is the only important thing. 

She came to him and saved his life, again, like he did for her at the rail road tracks.

Her face is glowing in the dim light, he never has seen her more beautiful.

He has proof now they share the same need for each other, their bond is again strong.

When she slowly moves forward, he stays still, in wait.

The kiss. Their first kiss, small flames dancing in her eyes.

Promises and hopes are born again.


End file.
